


Suicide Squad: House of Cards

by silentwhisper002



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Amanda waller is the real villain, Amanda waller want to take over the world, Evil Plotting, Evil Vs Evil, F/F, F/M, Female Joker (DCU), Genderswap, How Do I Tag, I don't blame her, I just didn't like waller okay?, Jailbreaks, Johnny Frost is a female, Joker and Harley are emotional train wrecks, Joker is a female, Karma is a Bitch, Katana is a Bad Guy, Lots of fighting going on in these streets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spin-Off, Suicide Squad, The Squad is a train wreck, This is how I think the movie should have gone, amanda waller is evil, cats will probably show up at some point, el Diablo and Harley are buds, i don't know what else to put, rick flag is a sarcastic bean, yes there will be deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: Amanda Waller has one goal: to be the most powerful figure in Gotham. But she has a road block. The Joker, Clown Queen of Crime. Waller knows she can't defeat her other own, so thank God she has an army right? Enter: The Suicide Squad. They're the worst of the worst, assembled to do her dirty work. They're told that the target is a classified terrorist, but what happens when one Harley Quinn finds out what's really going on? I guess you'll just have to read it to find out won't you :)Back again with them spin-offs :) Also Joker is female because I thought that two fiery dominant insane females in a dysfunctional relationship equaled 10xs more of a train wreck so we rolled with it.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Rick Flag/June Moone
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda Waller walked down the cold gray hall, black heels clacking against the floor and a stack of beige files in one arm. She kept her sharp gaze straight ahead to ensure that no one caught the glimpse of ambitious deceit in her eyes.

Amanda tried to relax her already nervous and rigid posture. She'd worked her ass off to develop this plan, but one no from the council and it was all over. Well, that or she'd have to take measures into her own hands.

Starting from scratch was not an option.

Placing a hand on the hardwood door of her destination, she pushed it open and entered the dark room.

Inside was a long mahogany table filled with the country's most respected military officials dressed head to toe in uniform. They looked up with prying eyes as she approached her seat at the head. Placing the files down in front of her, Amanda met their stares with icy disinterest. She only had one focus today.

"Gentlemen, I've asked you here today—"

"Right right, we know." One of them cut her off, "You've come up with some groundbreaking solution to all our security problems." He leaned back in his chair with a sideways glance. Amanda gave him a once over. He was rather short with thinning brown hair and a withered face, yet he held himself with the same composure as a cocky intern in his twenties. 

Men.

"Let the lady finish." A deep southern voice silenced the remark.

Amanda knew it instantly. Rick Flag, her most trusted—and disposable—colleague. Of course he would be in attendance today.

She nodded in thanks as Flag motioned for her to go on.

Passing her files around the table, she began the master-presentation she'd spent hours rehearsing in the mirror. If she didn't nail this just right, there was no deal, and Amanda wasn't fond of losing.

"I've asked you here today to consider a proposal. Gotham's security is in danger, especially with clowns like the Joker running around." She left extra emphasis on the Clown Ruler of Crime's name. "We seem to be relying heavily on our so called Justice League for assistance, but they can't seem to go anywhere without a grand scene—or leaving mess."

"So you suggest what exactly?" Another piped up.

"I suggest we find something that doesn't"

"So what, we ask Wayne Enterprises to make us a giant vacuum?"

"Look at the files commander." she drawled, glancing down at the bulky objects in front of him, "You'll see what I'm suggesting."

The commander eyed her warily, but opened the file all the same. After reading it over, he looked back at her in disbelief.

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

He threw the papers back at her and shook his head.

"Ms. Waller, you want to take a pack of wild criminals and use them as a line of defense when the Justice League does just fine?"

"The Justice League isn't always available. These people are trained killers, they don't just know the streets, they own them. They can get in and out of places without anyone ever knowing. Think of how essential that would be."

The commander shook his head again.

"Ms. Waller, even if we did go through, we have no way to control these people. I'm sorry, but that's not fixing the problem, that's making it worse."

The others nodded their heads, murmuring in agreement, while Flag just looked at her with a curious glint in his eye. At least there was one person who hadn't turned her down yet.

The men stood from their seats and the commander addressed Amanda with a nod. "I thank you for your efforts, but I just don't think it's going to do. Now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way. There's nothing more to discuss."

Amanda's fists clenched under the table as she watched them leave. All her work, for nothing.

Now only Flag remained, still watching her with careful eyes.

"It wasn't that bad of an idea." He said in an attempt to reassure his friend, "Just needed a few tweaks is all. For now, maybe it's best to leave people like the Joker for Batman and the rest of 'em."

Although she appreciated the console, she stiffened under the mention of the Joker's name. If it wasn't for that bitch, she would have never had to do any of this in the first place.

You see, the Joker was the whole reason for this little idea of hers.

Once upon a time, Amanda Waller had been well on her way to being the most powerful woman in Gotham. 

She'd never been a good guy. 

Everyone had feared her. 

Until they didn't.

Because a new name began to rise.

The Joker.

The Joker was insane. An escapee from countless asylums, the clown-woman made quite a name for herself. In just a few months, she had racked up one of the highest body counts Gotham had ever seen. Every villain within a 100 mile radius came running to her feet, all wanting a share in the glory she could bring them.

And just like that, Amanda Waller had been dethroned.

From then on Joker wreaked havoc upon the city, completely unopposed. Even Batman couldn't contain her.

But these people, these people could. They were like her, they came from the same breed. Amanda couldn't kill Joker on her own, but with an army by her side, she could very well achieve her goal and rise to the top once more.

"It could still work." she said after her moment of reflection had passed.

"What?"

"We could still do it."

"We? What are yo—"

She rose abruptly from her spot and stalked over to where he sat.

"You said it yourself." she purred, choosing each word with care, "It's a good idea."

Flag looked bewildered at what she was suggesting.

"A good idea yes, but it's still only an _idea_. There's no plan, no guarantee. You heard what the commander said, I mean, how do we control these people?"

"I have a plan. Send them in with the promise of their freedom, dig up the problem by its roots."

"You mean the Joker."

"Who else?"

"Waller, the bitch is _insane_. She'll kill them."

"Then we'll have no need to worry about a bunch of criminals running free anymore will we?"

"Well, if Joker kills them, who kills Joker?"

"Don't you see?" She asked, keeping her tone as smooth as satin, "That's where you come in."

"Me? Kill the Joker?"

Flag looked as if he'd seen a ghost eating a cheeseburger.

"Waller, you can't be serious."

Amanda rolled her eyes. Why were people always so complicated like this? Couldn't they just see the bigger picture for once in their pitiful lives?

She turned away from him, but then spun back around in a state of realization.

"Your girlfriend..."

Flag gave her a warning glance.

"Don't go bringing June into any of this."

She waved him off, shaking her head.

"No, no. I mean, if you help me, I can help her."

"What?"

"She's been possessed by this witch with no hope of a cure, but I know people. People who could help her."

Flag looked conflicted, but Amanda knew she had him. Every person had a weakness, and it seems she'd just found his.

"Even if I agree to help you, the council turned you down. What then?"

"You leave that to me."

Flag contemplated her offer a little longer before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. June's worth it. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for her."

Amanda tried not to let her smirk show through.

"I wouldn't think anything less."

"So then who are we dealing with?"

Amanda pushed the flies closer and sat down.

"Let me introduce you."

She opened the first one.

"Deadshot. Gotham's best hit man. Urban legend has it he never misses. His weakness? His daughter. He was doing fine in the job until the bat showed up and she begged him not to hurt the man. The Bat got him. He's locked up in Belle Reve. Home for the worst of the worst. Next, Harley Quinn. She was a renowned psychologist back at Arkham Asylum, now she's the Joker's other half. They're a workplace love story gone wrong."

Flag let out a choked laugh. "

"I'm sorry, but you want to use the Joker's _girlfriend_ to kill the Joker?"

"She's even crazier than her and doesn't give a shit how much danger she's in. But a heist went up in flames and Joker 2.0 didn't get away." Waller answered ignoring the remark, "And besides, who said they had to know what they're up against?"

Flag eyed her again, but kept his mouth shut.

"Next we have the beast. The streets know him as Killer Croc. He's evolution gone backwards. The guy's a brute. He doesn't need his hands to rip your head off, he only needs his teeth."

Her companion raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"He sounds horrifying." he said. Then he pointed at a rugged looking man with a golden tooth in the next folder, "And who's this?"

"Calls himself Captain Boomerang."

At this, Flag seemed unable to contain his laughter.

"What?" she asked, a bit annoyed at his continuing interruption.

"I'm sorry, but who fuckin' calls themselves Captain _Boomerang_?"

"All names aside, he's a master thief with a specialty for diamond theft. He can get in and out of anywhere without a single person knowing. He could live in your air vents and you'd never know."

"Thank you Amanda, for putting that image in my brain."

Ignoring his sarcastic comment she opened the last file.

"This man here is known as El Diablo, a pyromaniac. He once torched an entire courtyard in under two minutes."

Flag looked impressed as he read over the description attached. Then he closed the files and folded his hands on the table, facing her again.

"So what now? We just break them out?"

Amand shook her head, "I've already made arrangements for you to collect them at Airbase 7. They should be there now."

"You sly fox."

Amanda shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with being prepared."

Flag stood from the table and tilted his cap at her in salute.

"I'd best be on my way then."

Waller smiled to herself as he walked through the doors. "You'd best."

Once she was sure that Flag was well on his way out, she picked up her phone and dialed a secure number. 

When she heard the click of approval, she pressed the device to her ear.

"Amanda Waller speaking. I'd like to report a jailbreak."

She fell quiet for a few moments as they took down her information and her smile widened when they asked for any suspects.

"One." She replied, "His name is Rick Flag."


	2. Chapter 2

Harley Quinn did a lot of unexpected things. 

She jumped off buildings, killed government officials, fell in love with a psychotic clown, but never once did Harley expect to wake up in an electrical cage, strapped to a chair, in a _helicraft_. 

Nope. 

This was definitely new for her. 

Groaning, she blinked a few times as her surroundings came into view. 

She was contained by a shiny silver perimeter, secured in an orange toned airplane hangar, accompanied by two or three guards. 

Or maybe it was four. 

She wasn’t too sure seeing as she wasn’t in any kind of focused mental state right now.

“What in the fuck—?”

One of the guards must have heard her, because he nudged his comrade at her waking. 

“She’s up.”

Harley’s blurry eyes zeroed in on their uniforms, causing her to groan again.

Camo and tan.

These guys were military.

She must have done something pretty fucking bad to end up here. She tried to fish back though her memory, but nothing seemed to be coming to her.

It was as if the soldier could read her mind, because he instantly tried to assure her that she was in no danger. 

“Please stay calm Ms. Quinzel, you’re being transported to an air base.”

Harley tilted her head to the side, her pink and blue tipped hair falling in her face. 

“An air base? Why? Wha’d I do this time?”

"I’m sorry Ms. Quinzel, I’m not permitted to tell you that.”

Harley giggled at his formality towards her. “You boys are always so hard to play with.” she pressed her face close to the bars—yet far enough to avoid shock—and gave him a playful look, “Why don’t you want to play with me mistah? Ya scared?”

“Shut up you whore.” Another piped up. 

Harley fixed her attention on the present speaker and was surprised to find it a woman. She was rather tall with brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and sharp blue eyes, similar to her own. 

“You’re a real talker, ain’t ya?”

The woman looked Harley over and gave her a disgusted glare.

“I have nothing to say to the Joker’s plaything.”

Harley cackled again, her girlish laughter transforming into something that sounded like a mix between a woodpecker and a hyena. Strange, but terrifying all the same. 

“Ya know, ya shouldn’t talk like that. If Misses J was here, she’d have you for it, do you know? My Puddin’ doesn’t like it when people disrespect her partner.”

“You mean her pet.” The woman spat back.

Harley grinned again. “You don’t learn do ya?”

She rolled her eyes at the clown and turned a way with a huff. 

Harley sat back, satisfied that she’d gotten the final word.

Tilting her head up towards the ceiling, she let her thoughts drift back to the last time she and Joker had seen each other. 

They’d been out on business, when things with the client had gone south and the deal went up in flames.

Literally.

She and Joker had been separated by the fire and the next thing she knew, she’d woken up to some dark hole shoved away in the farthest corner of New Orleans.

She missed her Puddin very much, and she wondered if the Crime Lord was searching for her now. Or...had she given up?

Harley shook her head free of the thought. She and Joker loved each other. They were partners in crime. And everybody knew the rule: You don’t leave your partner behind.

Harley was jostled out of her thoughts when the carrier hit some turbulence and she gripped the straps that had her bound. 

She’d never liked planes much. The idea that she was encased in a floating cylindar 30,000 feet above the ground that could fall at any second, had always unsettled her a bit. 

The guard from earlier looked in her direction and smirked, “Awww, you scared?”

Harley pushed her nerves out of her mind and put on a cat-like grin. 

“I ain’t scared of nothin’.”

“Sure.”

The last guard, a stocky blond, who until now had been ignoring the situation, stood from his bench and motioned to his colleagues. 

“We’re about to land.”

“Oh goodie.” Harley muttered, “Some real sunshine, unlike you lot.”

If her new friends had heard the remark, they certainly didn’t show it. 

Instead, they remained silent as she was transported off the hangar and into the Great Outdoors.

Harley had to shut her eyes at the sudden brightness, due to the fact she’d been living in a dark cell for the past year. 

When she finally reopened them, what she saw surprised her. 

Unlike Belle Reve, Airbase wherever-the-fuck was bustling about with all sorts of military personnel. 

There were countless tents with billowing white tops as far as the eye could see–or her eyes at least. Aircrafts of all kinds were scattered about as well. A few bullet proof vehicles drove up and down the dirt path, and she had to fight the urge to wave. 

Becoming a bit overwhelmed with the new surroundings and the odd looks she was receiving, Harley decided to listen in on her escort’s conversation instead. 

“...this is where we drop them right?”

“That’s what Waller said. Flag should be here any minute.”

“Are they really sure they wanna let her run free, I mean, Joker will come for her. It could compromise the whole thing.”

She perked up at the sound of Joker’s name. 

“Well, Flag said to meet him here, so that’s what we’re doing.”

“All I wanna know is how Waller got this shit approved.”

“I know, It’s fuckin’ mad.”

“Excuse me.” Harley spoke up at the mention of the new name, “But who’s Waller? And why are you so concerned about a flag?”

The woman from before glared down at her pale form. 

“None of your concern.”

“Well, I hate to tell you lady, but it kinda seems like this whole dealy you got going on here sorta includes me.”

“You’ll find out soon.” The blonde put in, “but for now Ms. Quinzel, welcome to Airbase 7.”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_Got one foot on the platform..._

_The other foot on the train…_

_And I’m going back to New Orleans…_

_To wear that ball and chain…_

Bleached white hands littered with tattoos fluttered lightly over broken strings. The only sound that rang throughout the room was the lonesome sound of an acoustic guitar and the haunting yet sweet voice that crept along with it. A figure sat crumpled against almost sable walls with the word _“Ha!”_ scribbled over their surfaces in bright red ink. Locks upon locks of long mangled green hair hung over Joker’s shadowed face as her mouth formed the words over and over again. 

“ _Wear that ball and—Wear that ball and—Wear that ball…and chain…_ ”

She looked up with bloodshot eyes at Johanna Frost who stood in the corner of the darkened room, listening to her play.

“Wear that ball and chain...wear that ball and chain…”

She chanted it over and over again, voice barely more than a growl until she faded out all together. Then a different name came to mind.

“Johanna…”

Johanna lifted her gaze to meet that of her employer, her normally disinterested eyes laced with the smallest bit of worry. 

“Did you find her…?” Joker asked, her hands moving lightly over the guitar strings, softly strumming random melodies.

Johanna shook her head. “No.”

The chords switched from major key to minor at her answer.

“You didn’t? _Youdidntyoudidntyoudidnt_...you...didn’t?” The Joker resumed almost a childlike tone as she brought a scarred fist to her forehead, beating it over and over again.

“Where...is...she. Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?!” 

The mutters turned to screams, and then the screams to laughter. Joker allowed her body to go limp as she slammed her head back against the wall and laughed, slipping in and out of reality. 

The silver of her teeth flashed in the dim light when she opened her mouth to speak again, tilting her head in Johanna’s direction. 

“I’m...nothing without her.” She whispered, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. That same hand then reached beside her for a half empty bottle of whiskey. 

Joker downed the liquor in one swig, welcoming the burning fire it left in her throat. Once she was finished, she examined the bottle with a steely coolness before something in her calmed expression snapped. 

Winding her arm back, Joker threw the bottle at Johanna’s head screaming, _“NOTHING!”_

But the ebony-skinned woman didn’t flinch, she never even batted an eye as the glass object impacted the wall and shattered into a million pieces. They both turned and looked as golden liquid dripped down the dark purple walls onto the mossy velvetine carpet

Johanna looked back at Joker and raised an eyebrow as if to say _“Was that supposed to scare me?”_

Joker was reminded why she had kept Johanna around. She wasn’t afraid of anything. Not even Joker. 

Those people were rare.

There was one other person who wasn’t afraid of her. 

Someone who drove Joker more insane than she already was with annoyance and passion. 

Someone who filled her senses every day and night. 

Someone who was now ripping the Clown Queen of Crime apart from the inside because she cared so damn much and she couldn’t tell you why.

Harley Quinn.

Her Princess.

Her Wildcard.

Her other half. 

Harley was gone, and it was ripping her apart.

“We’ll find her.” Johanna attempted to reassure the deranged clown who had torn herself to bits on the foyer floor. 

Joker broke into more laughter, reducing herself to a convulsing, sobbing creature on the velvet rug.

“We’ll find her...We’ll find her? Are you going to keep running in circles? Check and recheck every corner? Drench every last suspect in blood until she shows up at our door?” Her tone was mocking as she spat the words in Johanna’s direction, “We’ve looked everywhere for her. There’s no corner of this city we haven’t searched, no facility that we don’t have eyes on. IF SHE’D GONE INTO GOD DAMN _SPACE_ I WOULD FUCKING KNOW ABOUT IT!” She beat her fists on the floor as she screamed. 

Johanna remained silent, most likely lost for response at her Boss’s outburst.

Pulling herself up, Joker stood from her heap on the floor and began to pace. 

“There’s something we’re missing, something we’re not seeing.” She muttered this over and over to herself, waving her hands around in the air, her snow white chest coated in sweat as she took in heavy breaths. 

Joker bared her silver toned teeth as she tried to think, stopping to press her face against the large victorian window that resided in the center of the room. 

“Where, where where where where where oh where are you?”

Seemingly unable to tolerate another minute of Joker’s self destruction, Johanna decided to take a risk, and placed a hand on her exposed shoulder. 

“She’s somewhere. We just can’t see her yet.”

“But _when_?” Joker’s voice was smaller and broken.

Days without Harley had been taking their toll for a while, but now she’d reached her breaking point. 

She needed her, _craved_ for her presence. 

The Joker’s life had always been hectic, outrageous, irrational. But Harley had been her steady constant. 

She was the drug that kept her reality in check, the lullaby that sang her to sleep at night, her partner in crime. What good was one without the other? 

She was all these things and more, and right now the Joker needed her. 

She _needed_ her, and Harley wasn’t there. 

So she stood, sharp green eyes looking into the nonchalant abyss that were Johanna’s own, making a silent vow to kill every scumbag this world had to offer until her queen was back at her side. 

Johanna nodded as if she understood and moved aside as Joker made her leave, singing a familiar tune while she calculated their next move. 

_“It’s been the ruin of many a poor boy....and God, I know I’m one....”_

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“How’d you do it?”

Amanda stared straight ahead, refusing to give the commissioner the satisfaction of meeting his eye. 

He slammed his hands down on the metal table in front of her, but she didn’t flinch.

“How the fuck did you do it Waller? ANSWER ME!”

The only answer he received was the corners of her mouth curling upwards into a smile. 

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Gordon asked, pacing back and forth across the cell, “We have a pack of wild criminals running around the streets of Gotham, with _your_ colleague in the lead. Does he know you set him up too?”

Amanda finally raised her head, keeping her expression blank.   
“You really should be thanking me instead Commissioner. If it wasn’t for me, you would have never known about that jailbreak. I was the one who called it in.”

Gordon stopped his pacing and sat down in the empty chair across from her. 

“Don’t think I don’t know your game Waller.” He said in a low voice, leaning forward to get right in her face. 

Amanda remained unimpressed at his intimidation attempts. 

“I know it was you who arranged for that break, because you’re the only one mad enough to go against government orders to try it. And now you’ve dragged a good man into your little game of cat and mouse.”

Amanda shrugged. “He knew what he was getting into.”

“So you do admit to it.”

“I never said it wasn’t me. I simply said that without my tip, you would have never known.”

“What kind of trick are you pulling exactly?” he asked, genuinely curious now. 

Amanda leaned over the table to meet his proximity.

“One that works out in my favor.”

“So who is it that you’re really after?”

Amanda raised an eyebrow as if she expected him to already know the answer. 

The commissioner leaned back in his seat. “You’re going after Joker aren’t you?”

Her mouth curled into a smile at his great revelation. 

“And how exactly is this little fiasco of yours supposed to do anything?”

“These people are the same breed as the clown. They have the same mindset. You know why the Bat couldn’t win against the Joker? Because he’s nothing like her. You want to catch a clown? You have to think like one first. Your so called “Justice League” is too incompetant to see that.”

“So then why call in a jail break?”  
“Well like you said. We can’t have a pack of wild animals running around can we? We’ll need someone to ‘take care of them’ once the job is done. But I gave them a good enough head start. They’re off the grid until the little souvenirs o got them come online. Then the clock starts ticking. Makes the game more interesting wouldn’t you say?”

“Kill them you mean.”

She shrugged again. “Call it what you want.”

“And what about Flag?”

“What about him?”

Commissioner Gordon’s eyes widened a bit in disbelief. “You’re an evil woman Amanda Waller.”

Amanda’s smile broadened across her face. “When did I ever say I was the good guy?”

The commissioner stood and shook his head. “You’re sick.”

Then he made his leave for the steel door and yelled “GUARD!”

The blockade opened with a loud buzz and he strode out of the room. 

Once the structure had closed behind him, Amanda let a full grin slip onto her face. 

It wouldn’t be long now. 

A few minutes later the door reopened and a shadowy female figure entered her atmosphere. 

Amanda gave the newcomer a sideways glance. “Took you long enough.”

The figure slipped quietly into the room and came around to Amanda’s side, working on the chains that bound her to the table. 

“What, was there traffic or some shit?”

The figure stopped, and eyed her commander wearily as if to tell the shorter woman to shut the hell up before she changed her mind. 

After a few more drawn out moments of tinkering Amanda was finally free. 

She rubbed her sore wrists where the metal had been and moved towards the door, motioning for the other woman to follow in suit. 

She stalked behind Amanda, stopping only to pull a gun from its holster on her calf and place it into the lead woman’s out-streched hand. 

Amanda nodded in thanks before turning to the side and shooting out the cameras. 

“How much time do we have?”  
Her silent companion held up three fingers. 

Amanda nodded and rolled her shoulders back. “Then let’s get on with it, shall we?”

The other woman nodded and pushed open the door. 

That’s when all hell broke loose. 

Amanda fired left and right at anyone who approached her while her comrade cleared a path with the blades she carried at her waist.

Shots were fired, screams sounded, and bodies fell. 

Oh how she’d missed this. 

She aimed her gun at a woman who had been trying to catch her off guard and blew a hole straight through her neck. Glancing over her shoulder, she checked to see how her ‘friend’ was faring. 

A path of bloodied bodies had been strewn on the floor, her colleague standing over them, breathing heavily. 

She raised an eyebrow, “Well, They don’t call you Katana for nothing.”

Katana nodded and motioned to the door. 

Concealing her gun, Amanda breezed past her, stepping over the fallen men and women as if nothing had ever happened. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here.”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but it's all good. Chapter lengths will most likely vary.


End file.
